Lifetime Guarantees
by bluecup94
Summary: Bella/Edward - How Do Alice's Visions Affect The Life Of Bella Swan? Pretty Drastically Actually! What Happens When Jasper Goes Over The Edge? Read And Find Out! Please Review So I Can Decide Whether To Write Another Chapter Or Not - Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Lifetime Guarantees

"Jasper, NO!" Alice Cullen sat in a plush white chair surrounded by plush white walls and her vampire 'family'. Jasper looked up.

"What did I do?" He asked, his pained expression everlasting.

"You will not go near Bella Swan." She warned, Jasper's expression changed to one of alarm. Alice had changed all of a sudden, this wasn't her usual self.

"What have you seen Alice? We can talk about this." Jasper seated himself by Alice, "Who is Bella Swan?"

"She's… A new kid. Must have moved here a little while ago." Alice clutched her head, the painful and unbearable vision of before washing over her again, "She is special and you will not hurt her."

"Alice, what did your vision predict?" Jasper lent in closer and closer.

"You went crazy… completely lost control…" Alice cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

"And?" Jasper asked, softly touching her arm. Alice's eyes snapped open.

"You killed her." Alice whispered, she got up and walked out of the room, passing Edward on her way out. Edward eyed Jasper up and down. 'Bella Swan is special…' Edward thought to himself, he turned and ran to the door.

Bella's P.O.V

As my eyes opened, a bright light blurred my vision. It was morning. It wasn't until I sat up that I noticed the dark corner of my room occupied by someone. A boy. Roughly the same age as me. But something was different. How did he get here and why was he huddled in a corner looking half-restrained and half-frightened. I opened my mouth to say something. In a flash, he was by my side, an ice-cold hand over my mouth.

"I'm Edward. I take it you're Bella." He whispered. I nodded gingerly. I has an odd feeling that I should be afraid.

But I wasn't.

I was completely at ease with this total stranger. The hand released itself from my face.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I had to see you." He answered. I stared, bewildered.

"But why, you don't even know me." I said. He leaned in close so that he was whispering in my ear.

"I want to know you." His breath too was ice-cold. His neck smelt divine, his voice was like an angels and he was far from ugly. My sense of trust was high with Edward, I could feel it.

"How long have you been in my bedroom Edward?" I thought I might as well ask and find out.

"I don't know. I climbed through your window sometime last night." But I wasn't listening to his answer, I had just noticed his skin. As pale as a ghost in the dark, but in the light it shone like a thousand precious jewels were embedded into his flesh. He noticed me staring.

"Do you want to get to know me as much as I want to know you?" He asked me. I got goose bumps as his pale hand stroked my cheek.

"Yes." I breathed, my answer brief and automatic.

"Then there's something you should know…"

And that was my first ever encounter with Edward Cullen, the vampire.

Edward's P.O.V

I told her what had happened to me. How Carlisle had saved me and Alice and the rest of us. Bella just listened to me intently, nodding occasionally. When I had finished I was expecting her to yell at me or laugh at me or both.

She didn't.

"I just need to be left alone for a while. To think thing's through. Come back tonight, my window will be open." That was what she had said. I had done as asked. As I got home I saw Carlisle in the hall, he immediately tried changing his thought, it didn't work.

'I need to find out who Bella is, for her own good.' I stared at him for a moment. Bella? As in, my Bella? I was confused, why did Carlisle need to know Bella? Rosalie walked past me, 'Everyone is acting SO weird today.' She thought. Then I remembered what Alice had said, Why I'd gone to find Bella in the first place.

Bella is special.

Now I understood what she meant. Human blood smells like human blood but Bella's is so different. She isn't afraid of vampires creeping into her room at night and most of all, the only mind I can't read. I contemplated this as I sat down in the living room. Emmett and Carlisle were having a conversation.

"Emmett. It's not your business." Carlisle whispered urgently. I strained to listen in.

"It's for the good of everyone! Bella means trouble!" Emmett whispered back. I tiptoed closer to the door.

"How do you know Edward has seen Bella? I don't even know who Bella is."

"Carlisle, I followed him. I followed Edward and I shouldn't have done it but she will end up getting hurt, I know it."

"How do you know Emmett?"

"Alice." At this, I froze. Alice had foreseen all this? I knew she had foreseen Bella coming but I didn't know she knew more than that. It had only been a few hours since I last saw Bella but I had to warn her, to tell her of the danger. I ran faster than I ever had before until I reached her house, as promised, her window was open. I climbed through. The sight surprised me so much that I almost didn't act on it. Jasper was holding Bella down, going in for the kill.


	2. My Hero

My hero

"Jasper, NO!" I shouted, pouncing on him, pushing him off of Bella.

"She smells too good." Jasper said fiercely, I held him back.

"I know Jasper, I know. Emmett was right, we have put Bella in too much danger already." I shook my head, ashamed I had let this happen in the first place.

"Edward, get off!" Jasper gave a mighty push, flinging me onto the bed where Bella lay huddled, two huge bruises where Jasper had held her down.

"Go home." I said to him.

"No." Jasper said forcefully. I flicked my head up in rage.

"I said go home Jasper!" I shouted at the top of my voice. At first, Jasper looked taken aback but he obeyed, leaving without so much as an apology.

"Bella, I…"

"It's fine."

I decided the best thing to do would just be to leave, so that's what I did. Bella was left without a goodbye, without an explanation and without an apology…

Bella's P.O.V

As soon as Edward had let, I looked down at my battered arms, pain searing through each one. Jasper's touch was so different to that of Edward's that I was almost afraid.

But not quite.

Even after that episode, I was still telling myself to trust him. All I needed to know was, why?...

I lay awake that night, tossing and turning. I had too much to think about let alone even register the idea of sleep. I had still left the window open and for some unknown reason, I was still praying that he would come through it, back to me. I pulled my duvet even tighter around myself, a breeze coming in through the window.

I jumped.

"Edward!" I gasped, sitting bolt upright.

"I thought you'd be asleep." He murmured, looking down at the floor.

"After today's ordeal? I don't think so." I smiled to show him I was joking but he didn't smile back.

"Do you want me to be here? I'll understand if you don't and I'll leave right away." Edward's face was plastered with guilt and sadness. He genuinely never thought this would happen. He looked back at the floor.

"I don't want you to leave. I still trust you." I tried to sound reassuring, I didn't.

"Well you shouldn't. How many times is something like this going to have to happen before you realise you need to tell me to get the hell out of your life?" Edward looked back up at me, pleading me to do just that, but I couldn't.

"Edward, if you're so bothered why don't you just do it yourself?"

"I can't, I love you." His words cut through me like a knife. That said, I think…

"I love you too!" I blurted. I clapped my hands over my mouth, did I really just say that? Edward stroked my face and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I may have brought you danger but at least it's danger I can protect you from." Edward said. I laughed but inside I wondered if it was actually a guarantee…


End file.
